Alicia No País Das Maravilhas
by Maly Lang
Summary: Baseada na obra de Lewis Carroll, Alice no País das Maravilhas


**Alicia No País Das Maravilhas **

_By Maly Lang_

* * *

Alicia estava começando a ficar cansada de estar sentada na margem do Crater Lake e de não ter nada que fazer. Estava esperando impacientemente por Clark no local marcado, já que este dissera que a encontraria logo que saísse do Smallville High, pois estava trabalhando na nova edição do Torch. 

Assim, refletia se o prazer de vê-lo valeria a bronca que levaria se teleportasse no colégio naquele exato momento, pois Clark avisou que não era para ela fazer isso já que a Chloe também estaria lá, quando de repente um jovem de olhos verdes passou correndo por ela.

Alicia pensou na hora ser Clark e se levantou num pulo. Mas antes que pudesse abraçá-lo e beijá-lo, ela reparou que o jovem estava com estranhas orelhas de coelho e um rabo branco felpudo. O Coelho tirava um relógio de bolso do colete azul e dizia consigo mesmo "Ai, ai! Devo estar atrasado demais!"

"Honey! O que está fazendo com essas orelhas de coelho!", indagava Alicia, ainda tomada pelo susto e o espanto.

Clark não se deu ao luxo de responder e correu para o bosque. Alicia, sem saber o que fazer e muito curiosa se teleportou até o meio do bosque, onde o encontrou se metendo a toda pressa numa grande toca de coelho debaixo de uma árvore com uma fenda octogonal em seu tronco, o que parecia aos olhos de Alicia ser algum tipo de fechadura.

No instante seguinte, lá estava Alicia se enfiando na toca atrás dele, pensando que seria melhor caminhar, pois não sabia o que a aguardava.

Por um trecho, a garota seguia caminhando na horizontal, depois se afundou tão de repente que ela não teve tempo para pensar em teleportar antes de se ver caindo num poço muito fundo.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?", berrava Alicia. "Clark! Onde está você?"

O poço era muito fundo. Ela caía sem parar, não chegava nunca. Nas paredes haviam símbolos estranhos, os quais nunca tinha visto antes.

Após um longo tempo de queda, o qual pareceu uma eternidade de acordo com a jovem, ela decidiu se teleportar até o chão.

"Essa queda me lembrou do dia em que conheci o Clark"

Ao falar isso ela se lembrou que estava ali para procurá-lo e resolveu seguir em frente. Diante dela havia outro grande túnel e o Clark ainda estava à vista, apressado.

Alicia estava bem atrás dele quando dobrou a esquina, quando Clark berrou "Estou atrasado", e usou a super-velocidade, desaparecendo de vista. Alicia encontrou-se em um comprido e baixo aposento, que era iluminado por uma fileira de lâmpadas penduradas no teto. Símbolos estranhos brilhavam nas paredes.

Havia portas por toda a volta, mas estavam todas trancadas, e depois que Alicia percorreu uma a uma, tentando cada porta sem sucesso, ela tentou se teleportar para o outro lado da mesma, mas sem sucesso.

"Isso nunca me aconteceu antes! Que lugar estranho!"

De repente, encontrou uma pequena mesa feita em vidro: não havia nada sobre ela senão uma minúscula chave prateada e a primeira idéia de Alicia foi de que ela deveria pertencer a uma das portas da sala.

"Mas ela é muito pequena!", exclamou Alicia já com raiva do lugar, mas estava decidida a ficar para procurar Clark.

Alicia avistou então uma cortina que não havia percebido antes, e atrás dela existia uma pequena porta de aproximadamente 40 centímetros. E nesta a chave encaixou-se perfeitamente!

Alicia abriu a porta e ajoelhou-se para avistar um bosque. "Que lugar é esse? Será que ainda estou em Smallville?"

Alicia fechou a porta e voltou em direção à mesa, com esperança de poder encontrar outra chave sobre ela ou, quem sabe, uma explicação para o que estava acontecendo. Desta vez ela encontrou uma pequena taça com um líquido verde sobre a mesa.

"Isso com certeza não estava aqui antes", pensa. "Clark! Se isso é algum tipo de jogo, fique sabendo que eu sou uma ótima jogadora, mas odeio perder. Tome cuidado comigo", gritou em uma voz desafiadora.

Ao lado da taça havia um bilhete escrito "Beba-me". E Alicia, sem pensar duas vezes, assim o fez.

Assim que a jovem bebeu do líquido que reconheceu ser kriptonita pelo brilho e cor, começou a encolher como mágica. O que não era realmente anormal após ouvir histórias sobre idosos voltando a juventude, garotas se transformando em outras pessoas para asaltar bancos e beijar a amiga. Tudo após terem contato com o pedaço de meteoro. Sem contar sua própria habilidade se se teleportar.

Ela estava agora com apenas 25 centímetros de altura. Então seguiu para a porta, quando percebeu que algo estava faltando.

"Ahhh! Eu deixei a chave sobre a mesinha!"

Nesse momento ela se virou para chutar a primeira coisa que visse pela frente e deu de cara com uma outra taça contendo um líquido vermelho do mesmo brilho do anterior.

"Wow! Isso foi inesperado", pensou a garota. Vendo que não tinha nada a perder, bebeu desta também. O resultado foi meio inesperado, já que ela cresceu tanto que mal cabia na sala.

"Droga! Cadê aquela outra taça?" disse Alicia se movendo com dificuldade para alcançar a taça que agora era minúscula. E depois de um pequeno gole, voltou ao normal. Desta vez ela pegou a chave antes de beber outro gole. Assim, pequena e com a chave prateada, Alicia atravessou a porta.

Finalmente havia saído daquela sala. Alicia estava agora em um bosque. Ela percebeu que era muito pequena em relação ao lugar, mas resolveu não arriscar voltar para a sala e beber mais do líquido vermelho. Então continuou assim mesmo, ainda frustrada por não conseguir usar sua habilidade, chamando por Clark.

No caminho havia um grande cogumelo, quase a mesma altura da jovem e, ao dar uma olhada sob ele, de ambos os lados e ainda atrás dele, ocorreu-lhe que ela poderia também dar uma olhada sobre ele.

Ela esticou-se na ponta dos dedos e olhou sobre a margem do cogumelo, seus olhos imediatamente avistaram alguém, vestindo uma fansatia de lagarta preta e roxa, sentado no topo da planta, com os braços cruzados calmamente bebendo uma um copo de whiskey, não dando bola nem para ela nem para mais nada.

Alicia não acreditava no que via a sua frente.

"Lex Luthor?", exclamou.

"Quem é você?", perguntou a lagarta.

"Alicia Baker, sou amiga do Clark", respondeu feliz por achar alguém conhecido naquele lugar.

"Não conheço nenhum Clark", disse ele tomando um gole do whiskey.

"Lex, como não? Ele é o seu melhor amigo!", pergunta ela muito confusa.

"Também não conheço esse tal de Lex", ele parecia dar mais atenção a bebida do que a ela.

"Ou o Clark se esforçou muito nessa brincadeira ou tem algo muito estranho acontecendo por aqui", pensava confusa.

Alicia, vendo que nada útil conseguiria de Lex, que teimava em dizer que era apenas uma lagarta, sentou-se e começou a pensar em como achar o Clark.

"Droga! Se eu tivesse aquela bebida vermelha poderia tomar um pouco e crescer. Estou indignada em ser do tamanho de uma lagarta", reclamava.

Depois de um ou dois minutos a Lagarta terminou seu whiskey, bocejou uma ou duas vezes e espreguiçou-se. Então desceu do cogumelo e arrastou-se para longe.

"Um lado irá fazê-la crescer e o outro irá fazê-la diminuir."

"Um lado do quê? Outro lado do quê? Lex, você tá bêbado?"

"Do cogumelo", respondeu e já no momento seguinte ela estava fora da vista.

Alicia permaneceu olhando pensativamente para o cogumelo por um minuto, tentando compreender quais eram os dois lados da planta, e como ela era perfeitamente redonda, sentiu-se em meio a uma difícil questão. Entretanto, esticou seus braços o mais que pôde em torno do cogumelo e cortou um pedaço da borda com cada mão.

"E agora, qual é qual?", disse Alicia para si mesma, mordendo um pouco da mão direita para sentir o efeito.

No momento seguinte ela sentiu um violento golpe debaixo do queixo: ela batera no seu pé.

Ela estava muito assustada com esta súbita mudança, mas sentiu que não havia tempo a perder, pois estava encolhendo rapidamente. Alicia comeu do outro pedaço sem demora. Finalmente ela voltou ao seu tamanho normal.

Então resolveu continuar a caminhada. Ela passou por vário lugares, mas parecia ser todos iguais. Ela viu até um trailer abandonado, cheio de esculturas estranhas em volta.

Mas a próxima coisa que viu fez o trailer parecer banal. Sentada sobre o ramo de uma árvore a pouca distância encontrava-se uma garota vestindo uma fantasia de gata, listrada de roxo.

"Não... Chloe Sullivan!", disse ela, incrédula.

A gata apenas sorriu quando viu Alicia.

"Chole, o que você está fazendo aqui? Onde estamos? Cadê o Clark?", perguntava à gata.

"Infelizmente, não conheço nenhuma Chloe. Mas sou a Gata De Cheshire. Muito prazer", respondeu abrindo um sorriso um pouco maior.

"Ah! Que ótimo! Outro louco de fantasia que não sabe o próprio nome."

"Miau... Purrrrrrrrr...", exclamava a gata, ignorando a jovem perdida.

"Tá, que seja! Mas você poderia ao menos me dizer qual o caminho que devo tomar para sair daqui?"

"Isso depende muito de para onde você quer ir", respondeu a gata.

"Não me importo muito para onde pois não faço idéia de onde o Clark está...", retrucou Alicia.

"Então não importa o caminho que você escolha", disse a gata se lambendo.

"...contanto que dê em algum lugar", Alicia completou.

"Oh, você pode ter certeza que vai chegar", disse "se você caminhar bastante"

"Que ótimo...", disse bem desanimada.

"Naquela direção...", a Gata disse apontando sua pata direita em círculo, "vive o Chapeleiro. E naquela...", apontando a outra pata, "vive a Lebre de Março. Visite qualquer um que você queira, os dois são malucos."

"Mas eu não quero ficar entre gente maluca. E além do mais estou a procura do Clark, não de um chapeleiro!", Alicia retrucou.

"Oh, você não tem saída", disse a gata, "nós somos todos malucos aqui. Eu sou louca. Você é louca."

"Como você sabe se eu sou louca?", perguntou Alicia.

"Você deve ser", afirmou, "ou então não teria vindo para cá."

Alicia não disse mais nada, pois afinal, estava começando a concordar com a idéia. Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio a gata perguntou algo.

"Você vai cavalgar com a Rainha hoje?"

"Eu não tenho tempo", respondeu Alicia, "E também não fui convidada."

"Você me verá lá", disse a gata, e desapareceu bem lentamente, começando pelo final do rabo e terminando pelo sorriso, que permaneceu por algum tempo depois do resto ter ido embora.

Alicia continuou andando e escolheu o caminho da esquerda, afinal ela nem lembrava quem morava onde. Ela não tinha ido muito longe antes antes de avistar o que imaginou ser a casa da Lebre de Março. Ela achou que deveria ser a casa certa porque as chaminés eram feitas com a forma de orelhas e o teto era coberto com peles.

Havia uma mesa arrumada embaixo de uma árvore, em frente à casa, e a Lebre de Março e o Chapeleiro estavam tomando chá; um cachorro estava sentado entre os dois, dormindo profundamente, e os outros dois o usavam como almofada, descansando sobre ele e conversando sobre sua cabeça. A mesa era bem grande, mas os três amontoavam-se num canto.

"Como eu não adivinhei antes... Pete Ross e Lionel Luthor", suspirou Alicia.

"Bem vinda, freak!", disse o chapeleiro.

"E que tal um pouco de chá? Ou melhor, whiskey!", disse a lebre.

"Hmm... Claro, porque não? Já estou perdida mesmo... Chá, por favor", e sentou-se ao lado deles.

"Então, como anda sua obsessão?", perguntou o chapeleiro.

"O quê?", perguntou ela, confusa.

"Não ligue para ele! Vamos beber whiskey e brincar de cabra-cega!", falou a lebre.

"Hmmm... Pensando bem, eu acho que já estou de saída", disse Alicia, levantando-se da mesa.

"Mas porque tão cedo? Você mal chegou", perguntou o chapeleiro, servindo chá com um bule vazio.

"Porque você já apareceu mais do que devia", disse a lebre ao chapeleiro.

"O quê você quer dizer?", disse o chapeleiro, revoltado.

"Nada", disse a lebre tomando um gole da xícara vazia.

Alicia foi saindo tentando não ser notada. A última vez que ela os avistou eles estavam tentando enfiar o cachorro dentro do bule de chá.

Caminhando um pouco mais ela encontrou uma porta no tronco de uma árvore, novamente com um buraco octagonal. Mas esta estava destrancada, então ela não teve dificuldades. Assim que atravessou a porta, ela estava em um lindo jardim, entre canteiros de flores que tinhan essência de café fresco.

Uma grande roseira imperava na entrada do jardim: as rosas que nela cresciam eram brancas, mas havia dois jardineiros que se ocupavam em pintá-las de rosa. Alicia achou que aquilo era uma coisa estranha e aproximou-se para ver melhor.

"Cuidado, Quatro! Não jogue tinta em mim!"

"Eu não tive culpa, estamos com pressa!", disse o Quatro em um tom aborrecido.

"Eu mereço... Jonathan e Martha Kent. Bom, que seja! Vocês poderiam me dizer, por que estão pintando estas rosas?"

"Porque, de fato, esta deveria ser uma roseira cor-de-rosa, e nós plantamos uma roseira branca por engano, e, se a Rainha descobrir, nós todos seremos decapitados", disse o Quatro de Espadas.

"Portanto, estamos fazendo o melhor possível, antes que ela chegue para...", começou o Sete de Copas.

Neste exato momento, o Quatro gritou: "A Rainha! A Rainha!" E os dois jardineiros atiraram-se instantaneamente de bruços no chão.

Em primeiro lugar chegaram dez soldados: eles eram todos da mesma forma que os jardineiros, retangulares e achatados, com as mãos e os pés saindo dos quatro cantos; depois vinham dez garotas vestidas de uniforme de líderes de torcida. Depois vinham as crianças reais, dez delas, todas vestidas de fadas cor-de-rosa, em duplas também. A seguir vinham os convidados, a maior parte de Reis e Rainhas, e entre estes Alicia reconheceu o Coelho Branco, falando apressadamente de um jeito nervoso, sorrindo para tudo o que era dito. Ele seguiu ignorando os chamados de Alicia.

E então veio a Rainha de Copas. Majestosa, montada em um cavalo cor de cappuccino. Longos cabelos morenos e olhos verdes. Alicia não podia acreditar nisso. Era com certeza o pior momento desde que ela chegou naquele lugar. Ainda mais quando notou o olhar de cachorrinho abandonado de Clark, quase babando ao ver a rainha.

"Lana Lang?", berrou com raiva a jovem de cabelo loiro.

Todos pararam e olharam para ela. A rainha disse, severamente: "Quem é isso?"

"Não venha com histórinhas para cima de mim! Eu vi o jeito que o Clark olhou para você! Porque ele sempre tem que vir atrás de você?" acusava a jovem.

A rainha ficou vermelha de raiva e depois de encará-la por um momento como uma fera selvagem, começou a gritar: "Cortem-lhe a cabeça! Cortem-lhe..."

"Perdoe-me majestade, mas não estrague seu lindo dia estressando-se com essas criaturas. Vamos, o local da corrida já está pronto", disse o coelho, timidamente.

"Hmmm... Você tem razão. Mas corte a cabeças destes dois soldados. Não ordenei que plantassem rosas brancas", ordenou a rainha, referindo-se ao Quatro de Espadas e o Dois de Copas, ou Jonathan e Martha Kent de acordo com Alicia. E eles foram levados pelos guardas.

"O que você está esperando? Clark! Faça algo!", berrou Alicia.

"Você sabe cavalgar?", perguntou a rainha, ignorando o comentário anterior.

Ela respondeu balançando a cabeça em um sinal positivo.

"Ótimo! Venha!", disse a rainha, e deu o sinal para continuarem o cortejo.

Quando chegaram lá a rainha ordenou que entregassem um cavalo a Alicia. A jovem não tinha muita experiência com cavalos, mas tentou mesmo assim. A maior razão era para mostrar ao Clark que ela era melhor que Lana Lang.

Todos estavam a postos e Alicia podia ver a Gata de Cheshire andando em meio as convidados, tirando fotos e fazendo entrevistas.

"Bom, pelo menos nisso ela parece a Chloe", pensou Alicia.

Assim que o coelho deu o sinal, a corrida começou.

Alicia deu o máximo de sí, mas ela tinha que adimitir que a rainha era muito experiente. Quando ela cavalgava não parecia aquela bruxa que ordenava que cortassem cabeças de inocentes. Ela parecia ser doce, sorrindo sobre o fiel cavalo. Mas isso não muda nada, Alicia ainda quer o Clark só para ela! E vai ter, nem que custe a vida da Lana.

Surpresa nenhuma, a rainha venceu. Alicia chegou em décimo sexto lugar, o que já era bom para alguem quem não tinha muita prática. Mas o que a irritou foi ver Clark presenteando Lana com flores, novamente com o olhar de cãozinho abandonado. E a rainha retribuiu com um doce, mas breve, beijo na bochecha. O coelho se derreteu e isso foi demais para Alicia.

"Rainha de Copas! Você não passa de uma caipira que um dia foi popular mas jogou tudo para o alto! Nem rainha você é, miss Lang! Eu não vou deixar que você tire o Clark de mim!", Alicia berrou e atirou uma pedra na direção da rainha, que foi agilmente defendida pelo coelho.

"Cortem-lhe a cabeça! Cortem-lhe a cabeça nesse instante!", berrou furiosamente a rainha.

Após Alicia ser algemada e presa, todos foram seguindo a rainha e os outros membros da corte. Nesse momento ela desejava mais do que nunca conseguir usar sua habilidade.

A corte ficava dentro de uma fazenda, que Alicia logo reconheceu como a Kent Farm. Todos tomaram seus lugares e então o julgamento começou. O coelho desenrolou um pergaminho e começou a ler, com uma trombeta embaixo do braço.

"Estamos aqui reunidos para julgar a freak de nome Alicia Baker. A qual foi acusada de atentado a vida da Rainha de Copas, insultos, conspiração contra a coroa, ...", ia falando o coelho em meio aos "Oh"s do juri e dos convidados.

Alicia já não tinha idéia de quando Clark ia parar de acusá-la. Ela parou de prestar atenção na "Acusação #47 – Estar vestindo um sweater amarelo sem permisão da rainha".

Após 389 acusações, a rainha bateu o martelo, acordando todos aqueles adormeceram durante o discurso.

"Agora vamos aos depoimentos de testemunhas" disse o coelho, tocando a trombeta logo em seguida e trazendo a primeira testemunha, a Lagarta Preta e Roxa.

"Lagarta, o que você tem a nos dizer sobre a acusada", perguntou ele.

"Nada", disse a lagarta, bebendo um gole de whiskey.

"Nada! Então por que estás aqui!", berrou a rainha.

"Porque colocaram uma venda em mim e me raptaram" disse a lagarta calmamente.

As testemunhas continuaram vindo e dando depoimentos estúpidos e sem sentido. Alicia já estava cansada de ouvir isso então começou a bolar um plano para pegar o Clark e sair daquele lugar.

"Não importa o que você faça, você não vai sair daqui."

Alicia pulou de susto ao ver um sorriso sem corpo flutuando ao seu lado. Aos poucos, as outras partes da gata foram aparecendo.

"O quê você pensa que está fazendo!" berrou a jovem.

A resposta da gata se perdeu entre os berros da rainha. "Culpada! Culpada! Cortem-lhe a cabeça!"

"O quê!", o rosto pálido da garota ficando vermelho de raiva.

Cartas de baralho vinham em sua direção para prendê-la. Sem saber mais o que fazer, a jovem apelou para Clark.

"Clark! O que você está esperando! Me ajude!", disse ela tentando se soltar dos guardas.

"Eu sinto muito Alicia, mas você não é a garota dos meus sonhos", dizendo isso ele se virou para Lana e colocou suas patas sobre as mãos macias e delicadas dela, usando seu melhor olhar de cachorrinho abandonado, "A garota dos meus sonhos é outra, mas agora eu não preciso mais sonhar."

A distância entre eles foi diminuindo até que seus lábios tocaram os dela. O beijo foi doce e delicado, mas profundo ao mesmo tempo. Clark a abraçou, colocando as patas na cintura dela e ela deixou suas mãos descansarem nos ombros dele. Nada mais importava, nem mesmo os berros de protestos de Alicia, ainda presa aos guardas.

O beijo durou o tempo necessário para que quando eles se afastassem, a jovem mal pudesse respirar e suas bochechas estivessem rosadas.

"Não! Você merece morrer! Eu deveria ter acabado com você desde a primeira vez no Talon!", berrava Alicia, se debatendo furiosamente contra as cartas.

"Você pode ser a garota que sabe meu segredo e que pode se teleportar para qualquer lugar, a qualquer hora", disse ele, ainda com a Lana em seus braços "Mas o único lugar que você nunca poderá entrar é no meu sonho. Não tenho mais como continuar com você."

"Alicia? Alicia!", uma voz familiar a chamava.

A garota abriu os olhos.

Ela ainda estava no Cratear Lake. Estava deitada no colo de Clark.

"Clark!", ela abriu um enorme sorriso e o abraçou. Um abraço apertado, como se ele a tivesse deixado e agora estava de volta.

Este respondeu ao abraço e acariciava o cabelo de Alicia. "Calma. Foi só um sonho."

Alicia se sentiu segura, tinha sido apenas um sonho. Clark estava com ela e não com a Lana. Ele amava a ela, não a Lana Lang. Ele era propriedade dela e de mais ninguém. Eles ainda estavam juntos.

"Alicia, precisamos conversar."

Ele estava com as mãos sobre o ombro dela. Um olhar sério, fixo.

As vezes, sonhos podem ser premonições...


End file.
